Love complications
by TINKGIRL
Summary: Bella is 18 and in love with her best friend's older brother who is 5 years older than her. What happens with an unexpected surprise comes up? Note: Rating my change. AN: SM owns everyone except Adam
1. Chapter 1

That little pink plus sign was the sign that was going to alter my live forever. How could this happen? How am I supposed to raise a kid when I'm really a kid myself? Not to mention Edward, my boyfriend and the father, lives 200 miles away as a teacher at a university. I can do this, just 2 months till' he comes back.

I called the doctor's office and made an appointment for Tuesday. I picked up the phone and called Edward.

"Hello?" Said a high soprano voice.

"Uhh . . . can I talk to Edward?"

"Can I ask who this is?"

"Bella his girlfriend."

"That's ridiculous because I'm his girlfriend."

I quickly hung up. How could this happen? How did my life get so out if control? I dialed the only person who could help me and comfort me.

"Hello?"

"Rose?" I said through the tears.

"Sweetie what's wrong? what happened?" She said her beautiful voice worried. Rose was my brother Emmett's girl. She treated me like a little sister but in a good way.

"I- I'm p- pre- pregnant. He doesn't want me." I cried even harder.

"I'll be over in ten minutes with Alice."

_**OOOOOO who's the mysterious girl? Would Edward Really do that to Bella?**_

_**Read and find out!!!!!R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the next chapter!**_

2 Months Later

Stood in front of my mirror staring at my swelling stomach. I broke the news to my parents last month when I started showing. We avoided the subject of Edward around the house my parents knew about the 5 year age difference. I still couldn't believe this was real. The doorbell is what brought me out of my trance like state.

I shuffled down the stairs and opened the door to come eye to eye with the pair of emerald green eyes I've been trying to forget.

"Bells, who is it?" Rose asked coming from behind me. "Oh hell no!" she stood directly in front of me. "Stay Away from here and Bella."

"What? Why?" Edward asked, confused.

"You've hurt her enough. You actually have the nerve to come back here after you cheated on her and guess what? She's pregnant too. And it's yours."

"What?! I never cheated! And how can she be pregnant?"

"I think you know very well how she could be pregnant. And don't say you never cheated!" We had now established a very well rounded crowed that included my older fraternal twin brothers, Adam and Emmett. And of course my two best friends, Alice and Jasper, who were a couple. "Some girl told Bella she was your girlfriend when Bella called to tell you. She was a mess after that."

"Love, I promise you nothing happened. Tanya is and old family friend. I am so so sorry she told you that." He said falling to his knees in front of me. "Please baby, I love you." His tears started to leak from his eyes. I realized mine had too. "You're the only one who's had my heart. No one can take that away."

I tried to see the lies behind this but I couldn't find any. I dropped to my knees and kissed him fully on the lips. I didn't care that everyone saw I was legally 18 as of yesterday. It didn't matter that he was 5 years older that me or that he was Alice's older brother. "I'm so sorry." I repeated over and over again.

"Shhh baby it's okay." he said cradling me to his chest.

Rose spoke up. "Guys we need to go inside and talk. And everyone else," She said turning around to the crowed. "Shoo there's nothing to see here."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yippee! Three Chapters up.**_

__I, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Adam, and Rose filed into the house. Edward and I sat on the love seat Emmett and Rose sat on the couch along with Jasper and Alice. Adam sat on the chair with his fiancée, Cassie, in front of him.

"Okay, Edward explain Tanya and fast." Rose said sharper then I thought she would.

"I think I can explain her better." Alice said. "Tanya lived in Alaska with us Carlisle and Esme go way back together. But Tanya's a stuck up two face plastic surgery bitch. Ever since she met Edward when we were ten she's been basically stalking him. Edward has turned her down many times but she's not used to getting her way."

"She what does she look like?" Rose asked.

"Strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, nose job, plastic boobs. The usual all around slut."

"Oh Okay that'll make it easier to beat her." Rose said with a grin.

"But she has two girls that follow her religiously. Jessica and Lauren. Both plastic surgery freaks and bottled blonde hair. Total fakes."

"Okay can we stop talking about this I'm tired of this." I said as Edward lifted my feet into his lap.

"Right back on track. Edward feel free to ask questions now." Rose said.

He turned towards me. "How far are you?"

"3 and ½ months. The baby's due around February 12."

"Doctor?"

"Who else but your dad. He was pretty surprised to see me in there. He was about to go down there and rip your head off."

"Oh wow. What about your parents?'

"They weren't too happy, but they supported me and are now excited to have a grandchild soon. They aren't very happy with you though. First for knocking me up then for the misunderstanding we had."

"What about the plans for the baby."

"There was never a choice for me. I'm keeping it."

The garage door opening silenced the room. 10 seconds later my mom, Renee, And my dad, Charlie, walked through the door.

"Hi kids. Who's – OH hi Edward." My mom said giving Edward an icy glare.

"Mom, Dad before you go off it was a misunderstanding. The girl is basically his stalker. So please don't chase him off. I need him a so will the baby when it's born. And no, Jacob couldn't take his place and I mean it dad. And if you don't like this decision then I will move out and go stay with Esme and Carlisle."

"Baby girl you are sure about this?" My dad asked.

"Yes daddy I am it was a simple misunderstanding but we resolved it."

"Then I'm fine with it. Only because I see him when he's with you and I know he cares for you. But so help me boy if you hurt her or this baby you are dead." He said to Edward.

"Charlie how can you accept this it's a disaster in the making." My mom basically screamed.

"Mother! I can't believe you; you of all people should want me happy. And if I can't get your approval well then I have 3 of the 4 I was seeking."

"3?"

"Yes dad, Emmett, and Adam. Plus Cassie and Rose. So that's 5 out of 6. "

_**R&R please! I wrote this on a whim **_


	4. Chapter 4

"Renee, think of how you are hurting her. Would you really hurt your own daughter? She's happy, that should make you happy." My father said trying to defuse the situation but get a point across.

"Plus you would be hurting your own grandchild too." Rose added in.

"Clearly she needs time to think this over. So dad I'm going to stay with Edward. Try to get her to see what you see, because I honestly will need her and so will this baby." With that Edward and I filed out of the house and into his sliver Volvo. The drive to his parents was quiet but comfortable. We reached his house and went straight to his room with short hellos to his parents. I kicked off my converses and curled up in the middle of the king size bed.

"Love, are you alright?" Edward asked sitting next to me and rubbing my arm.

"I will be. What are we going to do when you have to leave for Seattle?"__

__"I'm going to go into medicine here. I already have a degree and they need another pediatric doctor here."

"But you love teaching."

"No, I love you and I love kids. So being a pediatric doctor works."

"Only if you really want to do this, will I support you"

"I want to be closer to you. We could get a house close to our parents and I can have enough space for our little one." He said rubbing my swelling tummy. I could see the picture he painted, a quaint house a couple of blocks from our parents.

"Okay." He lay down and tucked me into his side. He started to hum the lullaby he composed for me. I was under unconsciousness spell within minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken me sooo long to update but summers almost here whohoo!**

I woke up to Edward tracing circles on my stomach.

"Morning Beautiful."

"Morning. How long have you been up?" I asked stretching as far as I could.

"An hour. I love watching you sleep it's peaceful and amusing when you start talking."

"Oh no! What did I say now?" I asked blushing scarlet.

"Something about jelly and pasta. You also said my name a lot."

"Okay, nothing to bad. I've definitely had worse." I sat up against the head board. "So when do you start at the hospital?"

"Next week. I'll work under my dad so; he knows what's going on. And the hospital is very aware of who you are. They know not to do anything unwise."

"Yeah well it will only get worse with the hormones." I kissed his cheek and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Love, what do you want to do?" He asked me.

"Stay home and watch movies and sleep. This little one likes their mommy to stay home and throw up." I said rubbing my stomach. He sat behind me, on the bed, with his legs on either side of me. Edward put his arms around me, placing his hands on my stomach, letting me relax into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help you with that."

"It's okay. What do you want it to be?" I asked, turning my head a little.

"A girl, someone who's the replica of you."

"With any luck, she won't be as clumsy."

"When's your next appointment?" He asked rubbing soothing circles on the sides of my stomach.

"2 weeks. We'll be able to see if it's that little girl you wanted."

"Whatever we get, I'll be happy with." He turned his head fully and kissed me, my eyes instinctively closed. A flash of light broke us apart.

I turned my head to see Alice standing there with a camera. "Sorry it was just too cut to pass up. The real reason I'm in here is because Bella's family is downstairs."

"Okay, let me change and I'll be down in a minute." I sighed and walked over to Edward's drawer that had my clothes in it. Picking out clothes was not a problem. I picked black shorts that came mid thigh and a blue baby doll tee shirt.

Taking a deep breath, I walked down the stairs to see all of my family there with the exception of my mom.

"She didn't come?" I questioned.

"I tried, baby girl, believe me I tried. But she doesn't see that this is what you want. Give her more time, she needs it." My dad pleaded.

"I know, it just hurts. I just wish she would see what I see."

"I know, but she sends her love. She loves you and will come around eventually." He kissed my cheek and left with everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it's been so long I've been busy with trying to graduate early but good news is I found my stories with future chapters written so I just have to type them.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sweetlil'cullengirl**_

2 weeks

I walked my way to my 6th period music class. As I did I got stares and glares from people, my belly being very noticeable. Today was the day we would find out the gender of our little one. When I was busy with homework or resting, Edward would be rubbing my feet or looking at houses. The hospital allowed him to work from 6a.m. to 5p.m. and be able to run to the high school to have lunch with me.

The bell rang signaling the school day's end. Alice found me and walked with me to her car and drove me to the hospital for my appointment. Edward was working and would be able to take a break to be there for the ultra sound. He had finally got a job in pediatric medicine like he wanted.

We walked into Carlisle's office and found Edward already there.

"Hello, Love." He said opening his arms wide for me.

"I missed you," I said embracing him.

"I missed you too," He lifted me onto the table and helped me lay down.

"Okay gagging here," Alice said voicing her presence.

"You and Jasper are sappy too so cut the crap Alice." I snapped.

"Alice do not make her angry or upset, it will upset your niece." Carlisle scolded.

"Wait, it's a girl?" I said, I didn't realize that he had put the gel on my stomach.

"Yes, congratulations," He quickly wiped the gel off and Edward helped me sit up. He hugged me gently and kissed my cheek.

Edward bent down at eye level with my stomach and began talking to our daughter. "Hi baby girl. I can't wait to meet you and neither can your mommy. You know she's kind of a crazy person but she's going to be the greatest mom ever. I love you." He kissed my stomach and repeated the same words to me as he kissed my lips.

"I have to go get some groceries and then check in with mom." Alice said excusing herself.

"Dad, can I go early?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Of course, after all you are your own boss now." Carlisle responded, smiling.

"Will you be able to cover me?"

"Yes."  
Edward scooped me into his arms bridal style and carried out of the office and to his Volvo.

"Edward, put me down," I laughed.

"Nope," He said walking through the lobby with his friends laughing. His car was waiting right outside the door. Alice must have moved it there for us. He set me in the car and ran around to his side. He turned the engine on and started to drive away from the hospital.

"Edward where are we going?" I asked as he sped out of town, holding my hand.

"I don't know, maybe the meadow." He smiled.

The meadow was our spot an hour out of town in the woods. He took me there when I was almost 17. I smiled remembering all the memories we had made there. This place was where our baby was conceived. I giggled, know he didn't know that.

"What?" He asked, never talking his eyes of the road.

"What did we do the last time we were in the meadow?"  
"We- oh you mean…" He trailed off.

"Yes," I giggled, "she was conceived there."

"Well that gives the place a whole new meaning." He said.

"I know." He pulled of top the road side, turned off the engine, got out and helped me out. I grabbed his hand and followed him on the worn path that we knew so well. We arrived through the trees into the small somewhat circular meadow. I went to the center and just looked around placing my hands on my stomach.

I looked to where Edward was standing, but he wasn't there, he was on one knee in front of me.

"Bella I know I haven't been the ideal boyfriend and we've done this all wrong. But regardless I love you and want to love you for the rest of my life. So will you please do me the honor of marrying me?" His speech was beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you to DizzyIzzyCullen and crazy-chick-4life for reviewing my stories. Here is your next chapter.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Sweetlil'cullengirl**_

_Previously:_

"…_So will you please do me the honor of marrying me?" _

Chapter 7:

"Yes, of course," I screamed.

"Bella you made me the happiest man in the universe." He said picking me up and spinning me around while wearing the biggest grin.

"Edward, I think you should put me down now." I said starting to feel the effects of the spinning on my stomach.

"Why?"

"Unless you want to remember me puking on you right after you proposed, I suggest you put me down."

"As much as I love you, I think I'll pass."

I just laughed and balanced myself on my feet again. "So, where to next?"

"I think a little baby shopping is in order. Just the two of us, no Alice telling us what to get and no parents to upset you." He said wrapping his arm around my waist and walking us back to the car.

"That sounds pretty good actually. I've wanted us to just go by ourselves. I feel like it should be private; as much as I love our families your sister is driving insane with everything." Edward opened my door as always and made his way to the other side of the car when I was in it safely.

He drove to Port Angeles and parked near a quaint little baby boutique that was hidden in the corner of the strip mall. We walked, hand-in-hand, towards the door and entered. It smelled of antiqued wood and linen. As I browsed the store, I spotted a semi-old crib with the slates close enough together that our baby's head wouldn't get stuck between them.

"Edward," I said looking towards him. "I think I found us a crib."

Edward came over to inspect the crib. It was polished cherry wood with little heart designs around the top.

"I'll replace a few connectors and hinges just to ensure our little girl is safe."

"But it must cost a fortune." I said reaching for the price tag.

His hand stopped mine and his other hand lifted my chin. "Money doesn't matter when it comes to you and our little girl, let's get it."

We waved the old sales lady over and she looked at the two of us and smiled. "Your child will be absolutely beautiful. When are you due?"

"February 12." Edward answered.

"He's a little ecstatic that we get a little girl." I smiled up at him.

"Well this crib will be perfect for her. We have a matching changing table, dresser, and rocking chair if you'd like."

"That would be wonderful." I said smiling at the woman. "I'm Bella and this is my fiancé Edward."

"I'm Sue and congratulations. When are you getting married?"

"We're not sure yet. He just proposed today so we're shopping for the baby as celebration."

"Oh darling everything will be wonderful. I have a florist and a chef if you need some ideas."Sue said walking behind the counter to ring us up.

"I would love that."

"This is the florist, my daughter, Leah, and the chef, my son, Seth."

"Thank you so much. When can we pick up the stuff?" I asked, taking the cards and putting them in my purse.

"Oh, nonsense. I'll have the boys deliver them. BOYS!" She called to the back room. Three muscular guys came out they all had similar features. Long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, tanned skin, and dark blue eyes. "Jake, Embry, and Quil, this is Bella and Edward. They just bought the cherry wood set. Please load it up in your truck and follow them to your house."

We waited for them to load up everything into the back of a moving truck. Edward wouldn't let me go and I think it had to do with Jake eying me like I was a piece of meat; every once and a while he would lean down to kiss and suck at my neck. After they were all done packing up, Edward helped me into the car and ran around to the other side. we then started the trek home with the truck following.

_**So there you have it. Please review and give me feedback if there's something you want done tell me and I'll try to work it in.**_

_**To DizzyIzzyCullen: you got the answer you wanted. This is after all a happy ending story it will just have some bumps in the road.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it's taken me a little while to update I just had finals. Thanks to Mackenzie L and DizzyIzzyCullen for reviewing this story. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sweetlil'cullengirl**_

Chapter 8

We arrived and set Jake, Embry, and Quil to work moving the baby stuff into our new house.

_Flashback_

_"Why aren't you looking for a house?"_

_ "We already have one."_

_ "Huh?" I asked, confused._

_ "I already bought us one."_

_ "What do you mean 'you already bought us one'?" I asked putting my hands on my hips._

_ "Exactly what I said, I bought us a house a week ago." Edward said rubbing my arms._

_ "You did it without me? Gee thanks! I feel so special." I said stomping away, pissed as hell._

_End of flashback_

I went three days being pissed at him. I walked into the kitchen and started to unpack the boxes that were in there. Suddenly, I felt another presence in the room. Turning around I came face-to-face, nose-to-nose with Jake. Literally. His face was mere centimeters away from mine.

"What are you doing, Jake." I asked, I tried creating space between us by moving. But his hands blocked me and settled on the curve of my hips.

"Getting what I want." He said, moving his body closer to mine.

"Jake no, stop. I have a fiancé and I'm pregnant."

"So?"

"Jake let go of me," I said as he squeezed my hips harder. "Ow! Jake you're hurting me."

"Jake! What the hell man?" I turned to see Embry and Quil standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Quil spoke saying, " Let her go, man."

"No, Get the hell out of here," Jake responded.

"Jake I swear if you don't let my girl go, I will forcibly remove you." Came the voice of my sweet caring Edward.

"I'm not letting you go. You need to be mine. Your mom wants you to be mine." He told me.

"Renee put you up to this?" I hadn't realized my dad was standing there with two officers until he had spoken. "Jacob Black, I may know and be good friends with your dad. But that's my baby and my grandbaby so I will not hesitate to use force. I'll say it once let her go, boy."

"Jacob Black? As in my childhood friend?" I said startled. I looked at Jake and he nodded. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you. I've been in love with you since the eighth grade. But when I finally decided to come back from the Res and tell you, you just had to start dating him." He said at the end with venom in his voice. " You even got knocked up by the prick. What makes you think he even loves you? I can tell you he doesn't. He's been out on the town with your so called friend Rosalie."

"Jacob William Black! I did no such thing!" Rose yelled. "I was out with Edward to help pick out Bella's ring."

Jake had lost focus for a minute, but that's all it took. Soon Jake was on the floor stunned thanks to my dad and his trusty taser gun. Edward rushed over to me, checking me over and dropping a million kisses all over my face. He, then dropped to his knees lifted my stretch baby doll shirt over my stomach and places little kisses on it. He was talking to our baby too, but it his voice was too low to hear.

_**Sorry it's a short chapter but lots of excitement. What was Renee thinking? What's going to happen to Renee? **_

_**Stay tuned and please review!**_

_**Sweetlil'cullengirl**_


End file.
